Four Seasons
by undine-yaha
Summary: saat Kyousuke kembali ke Jepang dan bertemu dengan Miki...apa yang akan dia lakukan? R&R please


Four Seasons

(Four seasons of love and laughter, I'll be alright I'll being alone…)

Wah…sepi sekali fandom ini…yang berbahasa Indonesia baru saiia saja..tak apalah…hidup KyouMiki!

Musim semi datang kembali. Gadis itu meletakkan handphonenya di meja setelah menerima telepon. Empat musim lalu, ia masih mengingatnya. Merayakan kelulusan dari universitas, pesta di pantai bersama klub sepakbola putri, berjalan di kota diiringi angin yang membawa daun berguguran, dan menatap salju yang turun dari langit. Beberapa tahun berlalu, gadis itu mungkin kelihatannya baik-baik saja, tetapi sesungguhnya ia menyimpan kerinduan yang sangat dalam.

***

NARITA – TOKYO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

"Kanou Kyousuke, mengapa anda tidak melanjutkan bermain di Eropa?"

" Untuk anda, Kanou Seisuke, apa tujuan anda kembali ke Jepang? Apa hanya untuk menemani adik anda?"

Blitz kamera beradu dengan suara para wartawan olah raga. Mereka menyambut kedatangan dua bersaudara pesepakbola Kanou, Seisuke dan Kyousuke. Mereka berdua mengenakan jas senada, dengan sport bag dan koper masing-masing.

"Hei, Kyousuke, kau ini kenapa, 'sih?" tanya Seisuke sembari melambaikan tangan dan melempar senyum kepada para fans yang terus meneriakkan nama mereka. Seisuke masihlah pria yang tampan dan berhasil untuk terus menjadi andalan AC Milan. Kini sikap dan pemikirannya semakin matang, dan ia sudah bertunangan.

Kyousuke diam. Wajahnya pucat. Ia tetap lebih tinggi dari Seisuke dan masih berambut oranye. Dia pulang setelah menyelesaikan kontraknya bermain di AFC Ajax. Namun cowok keras kepala ini sudah lebih dewasa sekarang, dan ia menggenggam erat kotak kecil di sakunya.

"Ah," Seisuke menggamit lengan adik tirinya itu, "Kau terlalu gugup sampai-sampai tidak menyadari mereka sudah menunggu di sana," ia membantu Kyousuke menerobos kerumunan, menuju dua perempuan yang sedang menunggu mereka.

"Seisuke!" yang berambut hitam panjang dan berbaju putih menghampiri, "Kubantu membawakan tas," ia mengulurkan tangan mengambil tas Seisuke. 'Jangan, Kaori. Berat," cegah Seisuke.

Perempuan itu tersenyum. Ialah Doumoto Kaori, yang dulu menjadi ahli gizi tim sepakbola SMU Jyoyo Akanegaoka kini telah bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit ternama. Ia bertambah cantik, sebuah cincin terpasang di jarinya, cincin yang sama dengan Seisuke.

"Kyousuke..?" perempuan yang satunya menghampiri Kyousuke perlahan. Wajahnya memerah karena senang. Kyousuke terpaku melihat dia. Terpesona, lebih tepatnya. Di hadapannya berdiri Tsujiwaki Miki, yang kini sudah lebih tinggi, feminin, dan rambutnya yang hijau sudah lebih panjang dan dipita rapi. Dan yang pasti, dia bertambah cantik.

Mereka hanya saling memandang, Tak sepatah kata pun terucap. Perasaan mereka sama, tapi tidak bias mengungkapkannya. Tak terasa Miki menjatuhkan air mata. Kyousuke berkedip kaget.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Tidak tahu…," Miki mengusap air matanya.

"Kalau menangis kau tambah jelek," ledek Kyousuke, gengsi kalu harus memuji Miki.

Wajah Miki merah padam. Hampir saja ia ingin menyentak Kyousuke, tapi keburu dipotong oleh Seisuke,"Kata-katamu terlalu jahat untuk seorang gadis manis," ujarnya. Kaori tertawa," Susah sekali bagi kalian untuk rukun, ya."

Kyousuke dan Miki saling melempar pandangan kesal.

"Nah, aku dan Seisuke pamit dulu ya, kami sudah ada janji," Kaori menyerahkan kunci mobilnya ke Seisuke. "Baik-baik ya!" Seisuke mengedip. Mereka pergi.

"Loh? L-lho..Kak? Kaori? Hei! Heeiii! Kenapa kalian tinggalkan aku berdua dengan perempuan cerewet ini!!"

"Kau! Ikut aku!" Miki menjewer Kyousuke, menyeretnya ke sebuah café.

"Hei! Aduh! Tapi kenapa aku dijeweer?"

"Karena kau membuatku kesal!"

"Perempuan cerewet! Aku mau kaubawa ke mana?" Kyousuke berhenti. Di café itu berkumpul kawan-kawan lamanya dari tim sepakbola putra SMU Jyoyo Akanegaoka.

Rombongan itu menyadari kedatangan Kyousuke, dan…

"KYOUSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" dengan gaduh mereka mengerubunginya.

"Kepala oranye!"

"Ingat tidak? Sebelum kau berangkat ke Belanda, kami menghajarmu ramai-ramai!"

"Ayo main bola bersama lagi!"

"Wah, sudah terkenal ya sekarang! Pasti kau tambah sombong!"

Mereka tertawa-tawa. Esaka yang masih botak, Sako-senpai, Kamata alias Sersan Dagu…Semuanya. Namun tiba-tiba mereka bergeser, memberi jalan kepada 2 orang lagi.

"Hoi, pria keras kepala," cowok bule menyapanya.

"Pulang juga kau!" ujar yang 1 lagi, seorang cowok berkulit hitam.

"Sakai! Rodrigo!" Kyousuke merangkul kedua sahabatnya. Dulu di asrama Orange Hill mereka disebut TNS-Triple Narcissist Special, sudah pasti karena sifat sok jago mereka waktu masih jadi anak baru di Jyoyo.

Si bule Swedia, Sakai Jefferson Koji, terlihat makin tampan dengan kemeja putih. Rambut peraknya sudah hampir sebahu, dan ia memilih tetap di Jepang, menjadi keeper andalan bagi tim disini. Sementara Rodrigo, baru saja pulang kampung ke Brazil sekaligus bergabung dengan tim di sana. Sekarang mereka berkumpul di sini untuk menyambut Kyousuke.

"Wah…" Kyousuke berjalan menghampiri 3 orang yang sedari tadi diam saja. Mereka juniornya dulu, dan sok jagonya sama seperti TNS.

"Hoi! Rambut Sarang Burung! Rambut Mohawk!"

"Huh, Kepala Oranye!" jawab Kiba. Wajahnya memerah karena habis menangis. Hatinya hancur melihat Kyousuke datang dengan Miki yang selama ini dia sukai. Yuuya Kiba, masih setia didampingi Masahiko Shinkawa dan si Mohawk Kazuya Muroi, kedua sahabatnya itu baru saja selesai menghiburnya.

"Kudengar sekarang kalian bertiga pemain unggulan tim sepakbola di universitas ya! Wuah…kalau begitu kalian jangan mau kalah hebat denganku! Pertahankan prestasi kalian, ya!" Kyosuke mengacak-acak rambut merah Kiba, Kiba protes diiringi suara tawa yang lainnya. Mereka bercerita banyak hal hingga hari mulai sore, dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri reuni yang menyenangkan ini. Sako dan Kamata khusus memberi ceramah singkat untuk Kyousuke lalu pamit pulang, sekarang tersisa TNS dan Miki. Saat Sakai akan beranjak, Kyousuke menahannya. Ia mengajaknya bicara agak jauh dari Rodrigo yang sedang berpamitan pada Miki.

"Hei, Sakai," Kyousuke berbisik, "Kau 'kan tahu banyak soal wanita…"

"Oh? Yeah, tentu," ujar Sakai sambil tersenyum pada seorang gadis yang baru meminta foto bareng.

"Aku ingin melamar Miki…"

"SERIUS?????????!!!!!!!!!" Sakai melotot saking kagetnya.

"Ssst…jangan teriak begitu…" wajah Kyousuke memerah, "Aku takut ditolak, Sakai…dia 'kan cantik dan pintar, masa' dia tidak punya orang lain yang dia suka selama aku pergi?" Kyousuke terlihat cemas.

"Setahuku dia hanya menyukaimu, aku bisa melihatnya…Kuncinya adalah percaya diri, kawan. Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh mencintainya, kau harus berani menyatakannya. Kau bawa mawar atau…"

"Aku bawa cincin untuknya."

"ITU BAGUUS!!!" Sakai kembali berteriak hingga Kyousuke terpaksa membungkam mulutnya. Bule playboy itu nyengir. Tak lama ia berlalu bersama Rodrigo dan memberi isyarat selamat berjuang untuk Kyousuke.

"Uhmmhhh..Miki?"

"Ya?"

"Kau mau temani aku jalan-jalan?"

"Tentu. Ke mana?"

Kyousuke tersenyum, "Rahasia."

***

ORANGE HILL FIELD

"Wah!" Miki sangat senang Kyousuke membawanya ke sini. Sebagai sesama pemain sepakbola di SMU tempat ini penuh kenangan bagi mereka berdua. Mereka juga dapat meilhat asrama Orange Hill di kejauhan. Gedung itu menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran dan aksi kejar-kejaran mereka. Kyousuke tersenyum penuh sayang melihat Miki berlari-lari kecil, berputar-putar di atas rerumputan.

Matahari mulai terbenam, menyisakan semburat senja di langit. Angin sore menyapu rerumputan di lapangan itu. Kyousuke mengambil bola sepak dari tasnya dan memainkannya. "Wah wah…si no.9 mau pamer rupanya!" Miki tertawa. Kyousuke men-juggling bola itu, menggiringnya jauh dari gawang.

"Hoi, perempuan cerewet!" teriaknya, "Tidak ikut main bola?"

"Tidaaak!" seru Miki, "Aku 'kan pakai rok!"

"HA!!" Kyousuke meledek, "Kau mau taruhan tidak?"

"Taruhan apa?" Miki merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

"Kalau aku berhasil memasukkan bola ini ke gawang di belakangmu," Kyousuke mundur beberapa langkah, "Kau harus mengabulkan 1 permintaanku," ia tersenyum PD.

"Hmmm," Miki berpikir, melihat jarak Kyousuke sangat jauh dari gawang di belakangnya, ia berkata, " Baiklaah…Coba saja."

Kyousuke mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia berlari, dan, DASH!!! Bola ditendangnya sekuat tenaga. "Ayo!!" Kyousuke semangat melihat bola itu melambung tinggi, dengan cepat melesat menuju gawang. Bola itu kemudian jatuh di depan gawang-Kyousuke baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjerit kecewa-tapi bola itu belum berhenti. Benda bundar itu menggelinding pelan, masuk ke gawang.

"GOOOOL!!!" Kyousuke berteriak sambil berlari memutar. Miki bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa, "Itu memang keahlian atau keberuntunganmu, ya? Entahlah…," ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyousuke berhenti tertawa-tawa setelah teringat tujuannya. Ia berpikir sesaat, lau melangkahkan kainya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan Miki.

"A-ada apa?" Miki bingung melihat wajah Kyousuke begitu serius.

"Kau tahu…" Kyousuke memulai pengakuannya, "Aku tidak suka padamu. Kau cerewet. Mengejar-ngejarku dan memarahiku kalu nilaiku jelek, memaksaku belajar, melarangku macam-macam waktu kakiku cidera dan harus diopname…kau juga rakus! Seporsi besar mie ramenku kau habiskan tidak bersisa waktu itu!"

"Oh! Awas kau—"

"Tapi!" Kyousuke nmemotong dengan cepat, "Ta-tapi…kalau kau tidak cerewet padaku, tidak memarahiku, memaksaku belajar dan melarang-larangku, aku…," Kyousuke menatap mata cokelat Miki, dan Miki tidak bias melepas pandangannya dari mata hijau Kyousuke.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mencapai impianku. Aku tidak akan ada di sini, pulang dengan penuh kebanggaan."

Wajah Miki memerah. Ada desir aneh di hatinya. Ia belum sempat berbicara karena Kyousuke, dengan segenap keberanian tanpa peduli wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, ia berlutut, mengeluarkan kotak kecil darsi sakunya. Kotak itu dibukanya dan tampaklah cincin cantik berkilauan.

"Selama pergi, aku merasakannya…kesepian dan gelisah karena jauh darimu. Aku tidak pernah menurut pada siapapun kecuali padamu. Aku tidak pernah bercerita pada siapapun bahwa aku bukan anak kandung keluarga Kanou, kecuali padamu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa…tapi, aku merasa nyaman di dekatmu…" Kyosuke mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "Musim terus bergulir…dan kau masih menungguku di sini…jadi, aku minta, menikahlah denganku!"

Miki diam.

Kyousuke panik, "E-e…mu-mungkin, tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti begitu aku bermain bola lagi dan mendapat uang banyak, aku akan menikahimu!"

"A-aku…," Miki terbata-bata. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Air mata haru mengalir di pipinya. Rasa bahagia membuncah di hatinya.

"Aaduuuh…kenapa kau menangiiis…" Kyousuke berdiri, mengambil tangan Miki dan memasangkan cincin itu di jarinya, "Karena kau sudah kalah taruhan berarti kau harus mau…"

Miki mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya melihat cincin dari Kyousuke itu telah terpasang di jemarinya. Ia tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk Kyousuke, "Aku senang!" katanya. Kyousuke balas memeluknya, menghangatkannya dari angin yang mulai dingin.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku di sini.."

"Terima kasih sudah kembali…"

Kyousuke membelai rambutnya. Ia merasa ini saat yang tepat.

"Nah…..katakanlah, Tsujiwaki Miki!"

Miki melepas pelukan Kyousuke dan menyentaknya, "KATAKAN SAJA KANOU KYOUSUKE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Miki tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Antar aku pulang ya!"

Kyousuke ternganga, salah tingkah. Miki tertawa dengan meriah melihat wajah blo'onnya.

"H-hei…," Kyousuke bicara, "H-hei..hei!! Kalau tidak ada yang mengatakannya bagaimana bisa kita akan menikah!" ia berlari mengejar Miki ke arah mentari senja. Miki hanya terus saja tertawa menanggapi kebingungannya.

Miki menunggu disini untuknya, dan Kyousuke pulang kembali untuknya, empat musim selanjutnya akan menjadi musim-musim terindah bagi mereka berdua.

***

Four seasons of love and laughter,

I will be okay…

Four seasons with your love, once again

Four scene, four four seasons

Four scene, I'll be alright

Four scene, four four seasons

Four scene, stay with me…

***

"Kyousuke!"

"Hm?"

"Apa tema pernikahan kita nanti?"

"Hmmm…apa ya? Ah! Tentu saja!"

"Apa? Katakan!"

Kyousuke berbalik menatap Miki yang kebingungan,

"Sepak bola!!!"

--The End—

Fanfic by : undine_Ya-ha

Anime : Hungry Heart Wild Striker

Disclaimer: Youichi Takahashi

Inspired by: Kanou Kyousuke & Tsujiwaki Miki

Four Seasons-Amuro Namie

[P.S.: minasan, arigatou… Gomen ne, bahasa indonesianya kalau ada yang tidak memenuhi kaidah,hehehe…maaf juga karena ceritanya gaje, abal dan lainnya. Review please, arigatou!]


End file.
